


Fables Untold

by orphan_account



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bribery, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Crossover: Loki, King of Albion. After being shown a vison of a darkness coming to his land Loki will do anything in his power to save his people. With Thor leading a rebellion against his the King finds himself with an unusual ally. Tony Stark.</p><p>(This will be a mash up of Fable and Marvel characters, even though Tony will be playing the role of Reaver, Reaver will also be in the story he's to awesome not to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fables Untold

Many things could be said about Tony Stark, evil, Snarky, sexy. But no one could say he didn't have an eye for opportunity. With a broad smile and stylish top hat he paraded the large halls of Bowerstone Castle his ego high above the aristocrats in their last season drab. Being the guest of honor with a personal invite from the king himself what more could a dashing man like himself want in life. (other than being forever youthful and skillful )

 

King Loki stood with a heavy head sorrowful eyes resting on his throne, he wanted nothing more than to burn the castle to the ground and all the "supporters" with it. He hoped when he saw the Stark estate in Milfields that Stark may be able to help him. HIs own brother Thor has been gathering followers to rise against him, but if the fool only knew his reasons. All he could focus on was the death of his beloved Jane. It wasn't fair but that was life. Unfair.

 

Loki's eyes seem to meet Starks in the crowd, emerald clashing with amber as they both came to understanding. Stark was a man only focused with his personal gain and Loki was just another one of these tarts to him, nothing more than a never ending back account. But little did Stark know that that bank account had ran dry three years ago when a great evil reviled itself to Loki in the deaserts of Arrora. Loki made a gesture to Stark across the crowded ballroom, few women saw the eachange covering their faces with lavish fans whispering and giggling.

 

"The king? and Stark? Don't be foolish, Stark has better taste than that." One peacock chimed. “After all King Loki is to marry Eilizabeth Greape of the Lord Greape estatee.” Oh yes he was to marry Elizabeth, ever tasteful and boring. Her perfume expensive and rich but her personality had an odor that made even the bitterest of hags curl their nose when she walked by. He could see her out the corner of his eye her blond hair dyed with various colors of pinks to accent the mood for tonight.

 

Stark stepped on the balcony where Loki stood with eyes cast out onto the dancefloor as guest made circles and laughed. Oh if only he could be so happy.

 

“Forgive me for being forward but I’ve seen dead livelier than you tonight you Majesty. “ Starks usual smugness all but gone and replaced with the loom of mock concern. If he were a fool he might have believed for a moment that the brunette actually cared.

 

“ I heard rumor that my brother paid you a list before the execution, am I to believe this as fact? “ Loki turned to face the shorter man, even if he had dressed as ridiculous as everyone else had tonight he pulled it off well. Stark radiated a certain air that made everyone around him feel less superior, the king supposed it came from his rather short frame an over whelming urge to feel tall in some manner.

 

“ It is true, he and his group of vagabonds came barreling into a perfectly good social gathering and crashed my party, my friends where practically foaming at the mouth.”

“And you felt I didn’t need to know this, you kept it from me and I demand to know why.” Stark look taken a back for a moment before his usual smile took its place.

 

“What kind of friend would I be if I hadn’t told you myself, sadly my social circle has made me look like a poor friend indeed by beating me to the punch. I’ll take care of that don’t you worry.” Loki glared at the man beside him, he didn’t trust him not in the slightest. He could very well order the man to tell him the truth but that would make it seem as though he cared to much about Thor and that wasn’t an option.

 

“Don’t let it happen again Stark.” Loki snarled before turning and making his way to the dancefloor taking Elizabeth by the hand.

 

Tony watched from the balcony was the King pulled the tart around the dancefloor, other nobles cooing and giggling point to the happy couple. But Stark was no fool, under that smile was the saddest man in all of Albion. He knew that feeling all to well.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a short first chapter, it's really only to see how well this does I hope you enjoy! Please forgive me for the grammer and or spelling mistakes I profread but sometimes miss a few I will correct then when I see them.


End file.
